1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor manufacturing, and, more particularly, to the formation of an interconnect structure having a contact plug for directly contacting a circuit element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, such as advanced integrated circuits, typically contain a huge number of circuit elements, such as transistors, capacitors, resistors and the like, which are usually formed in a substantially planar configuration on an appropriate substrate having formed thereon a crystalline semiconductor layer. Due to the large number of circuit elements and the required complex layout of modern integrated circuits, the electrical connections of the individual circuit elements may generally not be established within the same level on which the circuit elements are manufactured but require one or more additional “wiring” layers, which are also referred to as metallization layers. These metallization layers generally include metal-containing lines, providing the inner-level electrical connection, and also include a plurality inter-level connections, which are also referred to as “vias,” that are filled with an appropriate metal and provide the electrical connection between two neighboring stacked metallization layers.
Due to the continuous reduction of the feature sizes of circuit elements in modern integrated circuits, the number of circuit elements for a given chip area, that is, the packing density, also increases, thereby requiring an even larger increase in the number of electrical connections to provide the desired circuit functionality. Therefore, the number of stacked metallization layers usually increases as the number of circuit elements per chip area becomes larger and/or the sizes of individual metal lines and vias are reduced. Due to the moderately high current densities that may be encountered during the operation of advanced integrated circuits, and owing to the reduced feature size of metal lines and vias, semiconductor manufacturers are increasingly replacing the well-known metallization materials, such as aluminum, by a metal that allows higher current densities and, hence, permits a reduction in the dimensions of the interconnections. Consequently, copper and alloys thereof are materials that are increasingly used in the fabrication of metallization layers, due to the superior characteristics in view of resistance against electromigration and the significantly lower electrical resistivity compared to, for instance, aluminum. Despite these advantages, copper also exhibits a number of disadvantages regarding the processing and handling of copper in a semiconductor facility. For instance, copper readily diffuses in a plurality of well-established dielectric materials, such as silicon dioxide, wherein even minute amounts of copper accumulating at sensitive device regions, such as contact regions of transistor elements, may lead to a failure of the respective device. For this reason, great efforts have to be made to reduce or avoid any copper contamination during the fabrication of the transistor elements, thereby rendering copper a less attractive candidate for the formation of contact plugs, which are in direct contact with respective contact regions of the circuit elements. The contact plugs provide the electrical contact of the individual circuit elements to the first metallization layer, which is formed above an inter-layer dielectric material that encloses and passivates the circuit elements.
Consequently, in advanced semiconductor devices, the respective contact plugs are typically formed of a tungsten-based metal that are formed in an inter-layer dielectric stack, typically comprised of silicon dioxide that is formed above a corresponding bottom etch stop layer, which may typically be formed of silicon nitride. Due to the ongoing shrinkage of feature sizes, however, the respective contact plugs have to be formed within respective contact openings with an aspect ratio which may be as high as approximately 8:1 or more, wherein a diameter of the respective contact openings may be 0.1 μm or even less for transistor devices of the 90 nm technology or the 65 nm technology. The aspect ratio of such openings is generally defined as the ratio of the depth of the opening to the width of the opening. Consequently, the resistance of the respective contact plugs may significantly restrict the overall operating speed of highly advanced integrated circuits, even though a highly conductive material, such as copper or copper alloys, may be used in the metallization layers.
In view of the situation described above, there exists a need for an enhanced technique that enables the formation of contact plugs having a reduced contact resistance while avoiding or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.